Likeness
by IckleRonnikens
Summary: Severus Snape can't get over the likeness he sees in Ginny Weasley. Rated M for obvious reasons so be warned. Please review I might write more.


Likeness

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does, bless her.

Summary – Severus Snape can't get over the likeness he sees in Ginny Weasley.

Snape/Ginny

01

When Ginny Weasley arrived at Hogwarts for the first time several years ago, Severus Snape barely blinked an eyelid. Another Weasley, that's all she was to him - and many others for that matter - the only thought that crossed his mind when the first class came around, was that she would undoubtedly annoy or disrupt his flawless class in one way or another. And after years of dealing with most of her trouble-making brothers, except for maybe Percy, he would be wise to tread carefully.

Yet, even from that very first class she attended, Ginny was not the sort of Weasley he expected. She was quiet and shy, but at the same time very smart - she followed instructions without any major hiccups despite there were those around her that did, and she exceeded all of his expectations in every test the class was given. It was a surprise to himself that Snape did not completely loath her enough to even bother her during class, too busy picking on those who were stumbling in her wake.

So many years went past where Ginny Weasley just made up a number in his classrooms, it was always her fellow Gryffindor's that got in trouble in his lessons, never her, yet Ginny is someone who is loyal towards her friends, and even though he never actually picked on her, took points off of her, or even graded any of her Potions a zero, she still grew to loath Professor Snape just like everybody else in Gryffindor.

In her eyes, he only ever favoured those in his own house, in Slytherin.

The story doesn't really begin until the first Monday afternoon of Ginny's fifth-year at Hogwarts, when her class walked into the dungeons for an hour session that inevitably would be a rundown of the years lessons to come. When Ginny had walked in with the group of Gryffidor's, Snape had had to do a double-take up the front of the class - there was absolutely no doubt about it in his mind: fifteen-year-old Ginny Weasley had grown to become the spitting image of the girl that he had once fallen in love with.

Other than perhaps a few freckles here and there, and maybe a smaller nose, the Lily Evans that he remembered was looking up at him from the back of his classroom. Although if there were any other dissimilarities of importance to note, it would be that Ginny was definitely not half-smiling at him like Lily sometimes would.

One of the hardest things Snape has ever done was give a lecture that afternoon whilst trying very hard to completely ignore Ginny in the back. His eyes swept the room occasionally, but mostly he kept eye contact with the Slytherin's at the front. This continued for many months, though he kept hoping that he could look up one day and see Ginny Weasley sitting there, not Lily Evans.

But alas, the day never really came.

And then, one Friday afternoon after classes were done for the day, while Snape was relaxing in his private quarters, with the thought of Lily Evans in the back of his mind, there was a knock on his door. When he answered it, Professor McGonagall stood there, looking stern and serious.

'Professor,' she said with an incline of her head.

'Professor,' Snape replied with the same movements.

'I want to get right to point in case _she_ shows up,' McGonagall said, her words were bitter, 'I have given a student detention this week due to late homework and wondered if I may hand them over to you for punishment instead of... _her_.'

'I thought we agreed that we give our own students discreet detention,' Snape sneered, his nostrils flaring, 'rather than risk Umbridge interfering with her ways.'

'I have three others already and I am afraid I am short of room,' McGonagall explained quickly. 'I am beginning to rethink what I should be giving out detentions for, considering _she_ is handing them out nowadays for coughing.'

'Fine,' Snape said, 'it has been several months since the table tops in the dungeons classroom have been cleaned properly, your student can spend an hour at midnight tonight doing that.'

'Fair enough,' McGonagall turned on her heel and left.

In retrospect, it was probably better that he didn't stop her and ask who the student was. For one, it would have been awkward for both of them if he had to explain to Professor McGonagall why he had personal problems with giving a certain fifteen-year-old female student detention. And secondly, it would have ruined the surprise look that he had on his face when young Ginny Weasley entered the dungeons that night after knocking on the door and being told to come in.

'Hello Professor,' she said politely as she trod carefully over the threshold.

A delightful flowery smell immediately filled the otherwise depressing dungeons when she entered. She was wearing muggle clothes, second-hand ones too, a thick woollen jumper and torn old jeans, obviously she was wearing them specifically because she figured she would be getting her hands dirty - but even like this, she looked like the very same Lily Evans that he used to gawk over at the playground near Spinners End.

'Professor McGonagall said to come here for my detention,' Ginny said as Snape simply stared at her, 'you knew I was coming, right?'

'Uhh,' Snape must have had the biggest, most dumbfounded look on his face, because Ginny was beginning to look increasingly uncomfortable.

'Professor?'

Professor Snape shook his head and cleared his throat.

'You didn't know I was coming?' Ginny queried.

'No,' Snape replied, 'I mean, yes - well no, not you specifically, but yes I knew you were coming and... umm...'

'Er, OK,' Ginny raised an eyebrow.

Snape waved his wand, a rag and some disinfectant appeared on the table beside Ginny, catching her attention away from him finally.

'You are to clean the table tops,' he explained, forcing her to look back at him, 'and without magic thank you.'

Another wave of his own wand and Ginny's wand came flying out of her back pocket and into his outstretched hand.

'That really isn't a safe place to keep your wand, Miss Weasley,' he said before turning away from looking at her. 'You will get this back at the end of the hour when you're done.'

He quickly dismissed himself into his quarters.

On the other side of the door, oblivious to Ginny, Snape stood on the threshold with his head in his hands, his heart pounding and his mind racing with the thought that he could not possibly be left alone in a room with her. He began pacing his quarters, attempting to pass the time, but when only five minutes had gone by, he was already making excuses to himself and wanted to return to the dungeon classroom.

He forced himself to sit, close his eyes, and try to focus on something else. Any other day of the week, no matter the time of day or night, and even if a full-blown war was going on around him, Snape could usually block out everything and go to an empty place where his mind would be blank and free from Legilimency.

But no matter how hard he tried, his thoughts would travel through the door between himself and the young redhead in the next room. He cursed loudly, and checked his wrist watch to see only thirty minutes had passed. That, he thought to himself, was long enough, he surely should check to make sure she hasn't run off in alarm on the back of his behaviour.

But when he opened the door and stood on the threshold, Ginny was still there. She was currently about half way along the second row from the back and was scrubbing when he had appeared. She looked up, however, to cast a curious glance at her Professor.

'That will do for tonight,' Snape informed her, closing the door behind him and whisking behind his desk.

'Professor?' Ginny asked, looking a little confused.

'I said you have done enough,' he repeated to her sourly.

'But it's only been-'

'You are to come back at the same time tomorrow,' Snape explained, making Ginny raise her eyebrows, 'and you will pick up from where you left off.'

'Oh,' Ginny seemed a little disappointed that she had to come, 'OK, sir.'

Ginny left the disinfectant and the cloth on the table she had been working on and made a beam line for the door. Professor Snape cleared his throat to get her attention and held up her wand.

'Thanks,' she said, moving up to the front desk to collect it.

Snape felt a shiver as their hands touched when she took it. But whatever it was that he felt, Ginny had not, she took her wand and turned away without hesitation. Snape sat as his desk for quite a long time after the redhead had left. He knew that he was going to dream about Lily tonight and there was nothing he was going to do about it.

* * *

The following evening just after midnight, the dungeon filled with the same delightful flowery smell again when Ginny arrived, a little out of breath. Tonight she was wearing her school uniform instead of muggle clothes, which surprised him.

'Good evening, Professor,' she said breathlessly.

'Good evening, Miss Weasley,' he said, waving his wand and the disinfectant and rag appeared on the desk at the front of the room. 'You're late.'

'Sorry,' she said, moving forwards, 'I was- err, finishing homework, and lost track of time. I didn't even get time to change into my cleaning clothes-'

'There are no excuses for being late,' said Snape, putting on a straight face. 'You will just have to come back again tomorrow night.'

Ginny looked like she might want to hex him on the spot but said nothing. Instead she picked up the disinfectant and rag and began cleaning the desk it had appeared on.

'I will take that,' said Snape, summoning her wand from her.

She watched it float to him but said nothing. After she went back to scrubbing, Snape watched her for a few moments, his thoughts beginning to get away from him. But he quickly pulled himself out of his reverie and looked away, deciding to focus on the young redhead's wand instead. He began to study it longingly with a ragged breath.

Her wand was quite beautiful really, and that was not because of Snape's twisted thoughts. It was a maple wand, ten and a half inches with a shiny jet-black colour and a spiral handle. When Snape looked closely, he could see finger marks all over it, but this was common practice with most of the students he had come across, it has always been a misconception that polishing your wand is pointless and that it can't help performance, but it can, and Snape had seen this misconception even since the days that he attended school here.

Snape looked up suddenly with the feeling that he was being watched. Ginny was still working away on the desk tops, though he was sure he had seen her head move slightly when he had looked up. But was that just him being paranoid, or had she caught him caressing her wand? His stomach gave a lurch at the thought of what she might think if she had indeed spotted him. Before looking away from her, he put her wand under his abnormally large nose and sniffed it. The flowery scent that filled the dungeon upon Ginny's arrival, also lingered on her wand, and Snape could not stop himself inhaling as much as possible before placing the wand on the desk and just out of arms reach so as not to be tempted.

Deciding he was staring at her for far too long, Snape attempted to distract himself by correcting homework, something he dreaded doing, especially when his classes were full of the likes of Neville Longbottom. But if it helped him forget Ginny was there then he would do it. Another twenty minutes went by, and after he finished correcting all the homework he needed too, he looked up and instantly wished he hadn't.

Ginny by now had silently made it to the front row of desks, and in a completely innocent manner, had her back to the front of the class and was bent so far over reaching for the edge of the desk that her skirt rode up just that little. All it took was a hint of white and Snape sat bolt upright in his chair, widening his eyes completely and falling into a mystical trance staring at the fifteen-year-olds underwear.

A small, insignificant voice somewhere in the back of his head told him quite persistently to look away, quick. But instead a larger force grew from him, and almost immediately he felt tension begin to rise deep within him somewhere. He barely felt himself rise from behind his desk, and he scarcely noticed himself moving around desk and take a few steps towards Ginny.

This sudden movement caused Ginny to stop what she was doing, stand upright, and look around at Snape, who used peripheral vision to ensure his growing erection in his pants was not noticeable with his robe on.

'Professor?' Ginny asked curiously, her eyes casting over him.

'Did I say you can stop, Miss Weasley?' Snape practically barked at her.

'No, sir,' Ginny said, bending back over the desk to resume cleaning it, 'sorry, sir.'

Snape slowly moved behind her, careful not to appear too aggressive, and then he pulled open his robe. His pants were quite tight, and if Ginny were to look around now there would be no mistaking the bludge he now sported. But she need not bother looking around, a moment later Snape had lifted her skirt just that little bit higher and he pressed his arousal against her, forcing a gasp of surprise out of the young redhead. A groan escaped Snape's thin lips, one that had been caught up in his throat for years and not just a few years, quite many of those were before he had ever laid eyes on the younger girl before him.

Upon contact Ginny stopped scrubbing. This sudden intimate contact was not something she was anticipating, quite rightly she had no idea what her Professor was doing, but at the same time she knew exactly what was now pressed against her. Growing up with six older brothers that did not bother with privacy had taught her enough to know about boys, she was almost certain that she did not want that part of Professor Snape anywhere near the part of her that it had made contact with.

'You are still in detention, Miss Weasley,' Snape said with a hiss, 'do not stop scrubbing.'

Ginny whimpered but obeyed him as he knocked her feet with his own, so they were a little further apart, bent her at a more obscure angle so that he would rub against her more smoothly when she moved, and leaned forward to untie her long, silky red hair, that had been kept up so as not to get soaked in disinfectant. Ginny took a deep breath and figured that if she had to do it, then she wanted it to be quick. She started doing unnecessary pelvic movements that ensured she moved against Snape's arousal. He kept hitting parts of her that she'd not touch in a few weeks, and she tried her hardest not to let out a moan or groan or anything that might show to him that she was feeling tender.

Snape, however, was in total ecstasy at this point. Every reasonable bone in his body went out the window at Ginny's movements, twenty years of solace and with very little contact to any other human being can do that to you. And even when the thought popped into his head that he was dry humping a fifteen-year-old student during detention, it didn't stop him.

After several minutes of this, and just as Ginny let out a small, stifled moan that she'd been trying to contain, Snape literally spilled his pants, cried out Lily's name, and stumbling backwards into his desk. Ginny, who was tired enough from cleaning all the desks, collapsed also, but did not manage to reach orgasm. She cast a glance to Professor Snape, who sat against his desk with his chest heaving, and she looked down at the bulge still attempting to escape his pants and quite a large dark spot had formed around it.

Seeing this, Snape quickly threw his robe over to hide it, and stared with deep dark eyes at Ginny, who flinched a little, looking worried what he might do next. She grasped blindly for the rag that she had been using clean everything with and was set to finish when Snape shook his head.

'You're dismissed,' he breathed, closing his eyes and indicating the door with a finger.

Ginny didn't need telling twice. Casting one last glance over her Professor who had just "touched her inappropriately", she snatched her wand from his desk and headed for the exit. With her hand on the door knob and with every intention to leave, Snape stopped her.

'You will mention this to no one,' he said, now standing upright in front of his desk and casting a cold stare at her, 'understood?'

Ginny didn't answer. She stood there, staring at him, seeking for answers herself in those dark eyes. In the end, though, she simply turned the door knob and departed without saying a word.


End file.
